I'm So Sorry
by I-piTy-Da-FoOl
Summary: Annie claims Katniss is cheating on Finnick with Peeta. Everyone in the school hates her after Finnick confronts her. But when this turns life threatening, Finnick realizes it was all just a lie. Katniss's life is on the line. But does he loose her for good? Clove and Cato did a good job of 'getting rid of her.' What does Finnick have to say?


**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay this is a one shot for Finnick and Katniss. I hope you like it. The pairing and the idea was all, Courtney DiLaurentis. It was a really good idea and I hope you all like this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you won't review for me then review for her ;) I hope you like this story! I hope you guys read my other stories also. If not I suggest you do :D I hope to hear from all of you soon!**

**PM me! I love to talk to people so I don't mind at all! **

**I have twitter! So PM me if you want to follow me and I will follow you back :D**

**Please review!**

**I'm So Sorry (FPOV)**

As I'm walking outside to meet up with my girlfriend, Katniss, Some girl comes up to me. She basically crashes right into me. She starts gasping for air then talks to me. I just stand there staring down at her.

"Finnick." She starts out, trying to smooth down her hair. She puts her hand on my shoulder, which I shrug off, but she doesn't seem to notice. She bites her lip and twirls her hair around her finger.

"Katniss is cheating on you!" She blurts out. This catches my attention as I look down at her with wide eyes._ Katniss wouldn't do that to me… Would she?_ Now I'm starting to doubt our relationship.

"With who?" I question angrily. The girl stutters frantically, still fixing her hair.

"Uh… Peeta Mellark! That's who it was!" The girl says, then continues.

"Katniss is over by the apple tree. Oh and my name's Annie." She tells me. I just ignore her and walk over to the apple tree. There she is. Just sitting there. She gets up and runs up to me. She goes in for a kiss but I push her away. Katniss looks confused.

"What's wrong Finnick?" She asks me. I scoff at her.

"Why were you cheating on me with Mellark!?" I roar. I search for Peeta. He must have heard his name, so he's walking towards us right now. I point at him.

"Why?" I ask. My chest is tightening and I feel light headed. Katniss cheated on me. Anger boils in the pit of my stomach. How could Katniss cheat on me. I loved her. I still love her and now the pain is unbearable. Peeta looks confused as well so I continue.

"Why would you do that to me?" I pull at my hair. Katniss and Peeta both share a confused look and I erupt.

"Don't act like you don't know! Why would you two go behind my back like that?!" I yell at them. I've caught everyone's attention now but I don't care. I want to know why I deserve to be treated like this.

"I never done you wrong Katniss! Why would you do this to me?! I loved and still do love you!" I cry. Tears trickle down my face but I put on a hard façade and walk away from them both, not wanting to cause anymore drama than I already have.

I walk away, my heart cracking even more with each lingering step. Why me? I love her! This hurts so bad. Now I have to hurt her. I look at everyone else and the Annie girl goes up to Katniss and calls her out. It makes me angry but Katniss is getting what she deserves. Cheaters don't deserve anything.

"Hey everyone! Look! It's the filthy whore that's been prancing around our school! She cheated on Finnick too!" Annie shouts out. People turn to see my tear-streaked face then snarl at Katniss. I feel really bad. I don't want her to hurt. But she hurt me. This has to be the right decision.

I hear tons of vile things being spit out to Katniss while I walk away. That's when I hear the sickly crunch of someone's boot connecting to her head. I turn around and gasp. Katniss gets up and swings at the guy that hit her. His body jerks backwards and I look back to Katniss's also tear-streaked face.

That's the last I see of her until the next week.

**KATNISS POV**

Cheating on him? With Peeta? Who told him this? I feel hot tears streak my face. I never cheated on him. Never. I wouldn't spend a second even thinking about it. Doesn't he trust me?

"You whore! Why would you cheat on Finnick you seam trash?!" One person yells at me. I slowly move from the spot I was rooted when I went to kiss Finnick. Someone pushes me down so another can kick my head. My skull jerks to the side and the tears go with it. I can't feel anything. I get up and I swing at the guy for all it's worth.

His body also swings backwards but not as fast or hard as when my head had. I turn around without a second look back, knowing I wasn't worth any of Finnick's time anymore.

As I walk through the street I have things thrown and spit at me. People call my horrendous words and I cast my gaze to my feet. When I have enough courage to look up, I see a bunch of girls, way prettier than me. As I walk by them, they talk to me.

"Thanks for finally ending it between you and Finnick. He can finally go out with a girl that suits him. God knows why he chose you in the first place." They comment as they flip their hair over their shoulders.

Why is this happening to me?

**SATURDAY (THE NEXT DAY KPOV)**

I wake up to hear the mail bell ring. I slowly descend the stairs, my eyes raw from crying all night long. I hardly got any sleep.

I open the door to see a letter sitting on my porch. I bend down and pick it up. It doesn't say who it's from but I open it anyways. When I do, I can't believe it. It's a death threat.

_Seam trash,_

_Why have you cheated on Finnick? Doesn't matter. You're a whore and I guess it's a requirement. I will kill you. I know some people and we WILL get to you. In your house. On the road. Even at school. So I suggest you move. Far away. Never bug Finnick again or I will make your death slow and painful. Nobody will forget it, but will be happy it was done._

_Have a nice day, whore._

_-Enemy Number 1_

I open my mouth to gasp but something moves outside that catches my attention. Instead I smirk, look out the door, stick out my hand, and pull up my middle finger.

"Fuck you." I close the door, but not before I see the glare of a girl with sea green eyes. I have seen her around in school. But I have no clue of who she might be. Was she the one that wrote this letter? It could be a possibility. But I really don't care.

I know that they are not really going to kill me. For now at least. They just want the satisfaction of knowing that I am scared to death. Not happening.

God I miss Finnick. I never cheated on him. I tried calling and texting but, he never picks up. I never cheated on him. I don't even like Peeta. Yes, we have talked many times before but we are nothing more than friends. Could that girl been the one that told Finnick this outrageous lie?

Whoever has done this, I will find out sooner or later. It doesn't matter when.

**SUNDAY (KPOV THE DAY BEFORE FINNICK FINDS HER)**

I walk outside, going to the church house. It's 5:30 PM and it's getting dark fast. I push my hands deep within my pockets. I will ask God for guidance. I'll ask for his advice. I'll ask for his forgiveness. God will decide my fate. He always has. He's my second father.

I'm nine leagues from the church and it shouldn't be that long if I start into a jog. Eventually I pick up the rhythm and I'm running down the sidewalks. But as I become more and more obvious to my surroundings, I notice a car trailing behind me.

I start to run faster. Faster. Faster. The car just picks up it's speed with me. Finally the car just speeds up a little ways and I let out a breath. Still running, I turn towards the church entrance. That's when someone jumps on me.

The person grabs my hair and another kicks me in the face. I don't make a sound as I see for people gather around me. My face hurts like hell and my eyes are swelling really fast. It's not too long before I can't see anything at all. I hear them all murmuring of their plans to hurt me. One girl suggests her knife and they agree with a click of their tongues.

I can sense as the girls crouch down beside me when I hear a male laughing. _Five people now. Lucky me._ I think to myself. I hear his boots clobber the ground with each humongous steps he takes. It's only then that I realize who's laughter it is.

Cato Kaiser.

He's the school jockey. He always tried to find a way to touch me and claiming it was an accident. He never succeeded without a fist to the fact and a foot to the balls. That's when Finnick stepped into the picture. Cato never bothered me since. But it's all changed now.

"Well, well. Hi there Katniss." Cato greets me slyly. He cracks his knuckles and he slams my head onto the ground in a beastly way. My head bounces off of the ground and he slaps me. The sting vibrates throughout my whole body and he laughs.

"Fuck you." I spit. I can't see but I'm sure he has his fist raised.

I found that I was correct as the knuckles crunch against my bare cheek. The pain burns through my skin and it seems as if the bone has cracked. Knowing Cato, it probably has. I feel eyes on me but still, I make no sound. Not even a peep gets uttered.

I hear Cato growl and he speaks in a menacing tone.

"Take out the knife." He demands. I feel a cool metal against my cheek in an instant. I feel someone breath in my face but I just stay still.

"I just want to know one thing Katniss." Cato tells me before continuing shortly after.

"Why'd you cheat on Finnick?" He asks with a chuckle, like I had actually done it. I bare my teeth and growl at them.

"I never cheated. I was always loyal with Finnick. But some girls feel the need to get rid of any happiness they can find. Any more questions?" I teasingly ask in the same tone he used on me. This is not a time for games. Every thing has turned deadly silent and I hear a snap of a finger. The snap of Cato's finger.

Immediately I feel the cool metal of the knife push down against my skin and I hear a crack. She hit my cheekbone. I don't dare wince t this little action and remain with the same impassive face I always wore until Finnick came along. But Finnick's not here now.

He will never be here.

The girl brings the knife, still in my skin, and drags it down, creating a bigger cut. I draw back a little at this action and I feel the hot sticky substance dribble down onto my neck and hands.

"Clove. More." Cato demands and the knife goes down further. She withdrawals the knife and places it at one side of my forehead. She plunges the knife in my head, slowly but not fully entering the skull, making sure I live through these next few moments.

The knife draws out across my skin and I feel the blood trickle down over my swollen up eyes. It comes down my face, similar to a waterfall. The blood is coming out fast.

"I told you I would get you Katniss. I told you I was going to find you on the streets. Anywhere. I warned you but your not a very good listener." I hear the words fly out of the girl to my rights mouth.

"Shut up Annie! Don't be so loud! They'll call the cops when they find out what we are doing!" I hear clove yell at the girl named Annie.

So she was the one that told Finnick this lie. She was the girl looking at me from across the road. She was the girl with the sea green eyes. Annie. The girl who has ruin possibly my whole life.

I hear sirens coming our way and I get pushed into the ditch near us. The fall takes my breath away and I can hardly make a sound. Before they leave, Clove stabs me in the stomach and slits my neck open enough to wear I can't talk. That means I will have to suffer through this.

Bruises and bumps seem to stick to my clothing and I feel like I can hardly breath. My blood was a nice warm feeling but it soon chilled with the temperature. My cuts sting, the blood freezes upon my skin the moment it makes it out of the wound.

I hope someone will find me. I hope Finnick will know that I never cheated on him. I hope he will always know how much I love him.

**MONDAY (FPOV WALKING HOME)**

School was terribly long and I noticed Katniss wasn't here today. But what I have noticed was a whole bunch of threats and cuss words written on her desk in a permanent marker. One threatens to kill her.

I start walking down the sidewalks, on my way home. The same girl, Annie, from the other day, runs up to me.

"Hey Finnick." She greets me. I nod, not wanting to talk to anyone. I'm not dating another girl. Not after Katniss. Well I'm not going to date another girl for at least a while.

"Sooo…" She starts off but I zone out when I see something red on her jacket. My eyes get wide when I realize that It's blood.

"Who's is that?" I ask, frightened I already know the answer. Annie looks down to her sleeve and her eyes widen also. All of a sudden she takes off the other way. I start running to. Not after Annie but to look for Katniss. I don't care how much she has hurt me. I still love her.

I'm running my fastest when I come close to the towns church. But when I do I see red stains in the gravel near the sidewalk. I slowly walk up to the stains, them leading me downwards a ditch. The sight I receive is horrifying, the fact that it is getting darker is even worse.

I see Katniss with both of her eyes swelled shut, her whole face, bruised and they have boot prints on her cheeks. Not to mention all of the cuts. He shoulder is bent backwards and her knee is also bent out of place. She has a long cut on her neck, forehead, and her cheek.

Blood is spurting out slowly and she is really pale. I immediately run down to her and she flinches away.

"It's okay Katniss. It's me, Finnick. I'll get you help soon." I tell her. Katniss makes a breathy groan and I hear crying.

"Katniss?!" Someone shrieks from behind me. It takes a couple of seconds but I figuree out it's Katniss's sister, Primrose. She runs down next to me and assists her wounds. Tears gush from her eyes as she tells me.

"It's no use Finnick! She has been here all night. She is freezing to death and she lost too much blood." She cries. Tears seem to flow in a never-ending rain from my eyes. I bend down and whisper to Katniss,

"Katniss. I'm so sorry. I love you. If I wouldn't have believed that stupid lie this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry!" I cry as I hold on to Katniss and she whispers to both of us.

"I love you Prim. I love you Finnick. I would never betray you. I will be waiting for you both. In heven." She tells us and I lookup to the sky.

"God please! Let her live! Let her be with me. Give me one more chance." I whisper, my voice shivering with Katniss's body. I see Prim take out a phone and call 911 anyway, if it would help anything. The cold prickles my skin as I take my shirt off. I rip it in pieces and set them over Katniss's wounds. The fabric soaks up some blood and eventually the bleeding stops.

Katniss is still shivering, not to mention as white as paper. That's only when I notice the grotesque gash on her stomach. I gasp along with Prim as we find this new opening, done with a knife. I immediately remove another piece of clothing and rip it off to place it over Katniss's freezing body and take the other piece to cover up her stomach wound.

I bend down and wrap Katniss in my warmth. I look at her head and notice she is missing a handful of hair at the side. I take a careful kiss on her lips and whisper to her.

"It's going to be okay Katniss. I love you." I cry. Katniss's breathing is slowing down and she tries to speak to me.

"It's time for me to go now Finnick. I forgive you. I love you and I will see you again soon." She tells me and a single tear slips from her eyes. They look less swollen now so I request just one thing.

"At least let me see your eyes one more time." I beg. She slowly opens her eyes to look at me. I see the same dark gray eyes, the same fire burning deep with in them. Her eyes hold love and forgiveness. She is so sure of what she is saying next.

"I will always stay with you Finnick. Never forget that." She tells me, her eyes start to loose the color, her body movements seem to cease all movement, and she breathes her last breath. I dry and bury me head in the side of her neck.

"I love you so much." I cry. My body rattles with the sobs my body contained while trying to hear every word Katniss spoke. I barely notice Prim beside me as I cry. I hear the sirens finally come.

I should have appreciated Katniss while I had her. I should have had more faith in her. I should have stayed with her, no matter what had happened. I love her and I will never be the same. I will never be with another person as long as I may live. But I know one thing. I will take care of the one thing katniss loved the most. I will care for and protect Primrose. I will protect Prim because I never got the chance to protect Katniss.

**A/N: okay this was the one shot for my Finnick and Katniss pairing. I hope you all liked it. Courtney DiLaurentis was the one that requested this and I am really happy that I got to make it for her :D I hope you all like it as much as I enjoyed writing this and I hope you all get the message behind this story.**

**If you won't review for me then review for her ;) I hope you like this story! I hope you guys read my other stories also. If not I suggest you do :D I hope to hear from all of you soon!**

**PM me! I love to talk to people so I don't mind at all! **

**I have twitter! So PM me if you want to follow me and I will follow you back :D**

**Please review!**


End file.
